Min Yoongi's Moon (REMAKE)
by Smoking Monomaniac
Summary: Min Yoongi mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Yoongi takut dan bingung. Tapi,ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, Yoongi mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Yoongi membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah,Jimin tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya. MinYoon/VKook/VGa/MinKook /GS
1. Chapter 1

Min Yoongi's Moon (REMAKE)

Cast : Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, GS!Min Yoongi, GS!Jeon Jungkook.

Warning : Typo dan maaf klo ada kalimat singkat tanpa saya sadari, AU, GS, OOC, Maafkan saya klo misalkan kurang tanda baca ato salah penempatan tanda baca.

Note :

"..." Bicara biasa.

 **"…." Batin/Bicara dalam hati.**

 _ **"…." Roh dkk yg berbicara.**_

"Yoongi" Wujud asli.

" _Yoongi"_ Saat Yoongi berubah wujud dengan perawakan Jungkook karena di chapter ini belum ada yang tau dengan nama aslinya tapi nanti di beberapa chapter kedepan bakal dikasih tahu.

 **Summary : Min Yoongi mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Yoongi takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, Yoongi mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Yoongi membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Jimin tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

 **Flashback.**

"Kau melihatnya lagi, Yoongi? Tidak apa-apa, jangan takut" Kata Kakek sambil mengelus kepalaku. Kakek tahu, ada orang yang sangat kuat, melindungiku.

Aku menangis karena sedih, bukan karena ketakutan. Karena aku bisa memahami tangisan mereka yang belum mau mati, sedangkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku ingin jadi bulan untuk mereka. Menerangi mereka yang tersesat di dalam kegelapan.

 **End Flashback.**

SMU Swasta Seoul #ini ngasal ngasih nama sekolah# adalah sekolah SMU terelit. Ini hari pertama Yoongi masuk SMU—btw disini Yoongi kelas 2 SMU—dan lagi-lagi Yoongi melihat roh berdiri di depan gerbang sambil menangis.

" **Eh ada juga..Gimana, nih kalau gak lewat gerbang ini, gak bisa masuk"** Batin Yoongi yang kebingungan sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya lewat soalnya kalau melewati roh tersebut dia akan mendadak menangis karena dia bisa membaca perasaan roh tersebut.

" **Ya, sudahlah lewat saja!"** Batin Yoongi pasrah yang mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan roh tersebut tapi tiba-tiba dia ingin menangis karena roh tersebut.

 ** _"Sebelum upacara masuk sekolah. Aku jatuh sakit. Aku belum mau mati dulu, karena aku ingin sekali menjadi murid SMU hiks hiks hiks"_** Kata roh tersebut sambil terisak-isak yang membuat Yoongi menangis tanpa di sadari olehnya, ada pasang mata yang memperhatikan dia yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Sejak kecil, Yoongi memang selalu begini. Bisa melihat roh yang sudah meninggal. Bisa mendengar dan merasakan perasaan mereka. Tapi Yoongi tidak bilang pada siapapun, karena cuma Yoongi yang melihat mereka. Selain itu, kalau Yoongi bilang, mereka bakal takut atau tidak mempercayainya.

" **Aku tidak boleh bersikap aneh di depan kelas baru ini supaya bisa dapat teman"** Batin Yoongi yang berharap supaya dia tidak bertemu roh yang membuat pikirannya kacau. Yoongi sudah lelah karena dari kelas 1 dia sudah di cap sebagai gadis aneh yang tiap saat mendadak menangis tanpa sebab, dan selalu melamun membuat dia tidak memiliki teman. Ada yang mau berbicara dengannya kalau itu berhubungan dengan mata pelajaran.

Ketika baru membuka pintu kelas dia melihat roh perempuan yang duduk melayang di atas meja kosong itu dan dia melihat nama yang tertera di meja tersebut. _**"Min Yoongi"**_ ternyata bangku yang di tempatin oleh roh tersebut adalah bangkunya. Mungkin dirinya ini sedang sial.

"Selamat pagi! Kita absen sebelum upacara, ya! Semuanya duduk di bangku masing-masing" Tiba-tiba datang wali kelas yang membuat semua murid duduk di bangku masing-masing kecuali Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Ayo, cepat duduk!" Kata wali kelas menyuruh Yoongi duduk. Baru selangkah Yoongi jalan sang roh tersebut menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam membuatnya sedikit ketakutan.

" **Sepertinya dia membenciku"** Batin Yoongi yang mulai kebingungan karena gak bisa menghadapi roh tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau duduk?" Tanya wali kelas tapi Yoongi tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan wali kelasnya karena dia masih kebingungan.

" **Boleh tukar kursi gak yah. Tapi mesti bilang apa"** Batin Yoongi yang semakin kebingungan, bagaimana caranya menghadapi roh tersebut. Ketika Yoongi masih focus berpikir tiba-tiba dirinya terkejut melihat roh itu terbakar entah dari mana api itu berasal, tapi roh itu ketakutan dan kesakitan karena terbakar dan membuat roh itu keluar melalui jendela—maksudnya tembus gitu loh—

" **Dia pergi? Sepertinya tadi dia terbakar"** Batin Yoongi masih memasang wajah kebingungan sekaligus terkejutnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Yoongi?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang, lumayan tinggi yang sudah ada di belakangnya. Yoongi semakin terkejut karena mengenali suara laki-laki tersebut, dan dengan lancangnya memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, dan menaruh dagunya di kepala Yoongi.

"Burung pipit di luar sana memang gemuk, ya. Pasti lezat kalau di goreng. Wah aku sekelas lagi dengan Yoongi. Oh ya, Yoongi ini kalau dipanggang juga enak, loh" Kata laki-laki tersebut yang membuat Yoongi merasa kesal dan ingin sekali memukul laki-laki itu.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Jimin" Kata Yoongi sambil melepaskan pelukan Lelaki yang dipanggil Jimin oleh Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang berambut coklat menghampiri Yoongi dan Jimin sambil membawa guci yang berisi air dan menyiram kepala Jimin.

"Lagi-lagi aku sekelas denganmu. Padahal aku capek melihat tampangmu selama setahun penuh. Kau sudah sadar sekarang? Semoga air guci ini bisa mencuci pikiranmu yang sableng itu" Kata laki-laki itu sambil memasang datar kearah Jimin.

"Taehyung, kamu jahat. Teganya menyirami temanmu, untung bajuku basah di bagian pundak" Kata Jimin sambil menghampiri bangkunya di depan bangku Yoongi, dan mengambil handuk kecil di tasnya, untuk mengeringkan kepalanya yang basah.

"Sejak kapan kita berteman? Tak sudi aku berteman dengan orang menjijikan kayak kamu" Kata laki-laki itu yang dipanggil Taehyung oleh Jimin sambil memasang wajah sinis kepada Jimin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat duduk dibangku kalian" Kata wali kelas yang sudah kesal kepada Yoongi, Jimin, dan Taehyung yang belum duduk dibangkunya.

"Wah, kita sekelas lagi dengan mereka berdua" Kata Siswi 1.

"Wow! Sudah lama kuincar. Si Tampan Park Jimin dan Si Jenius Kim Taehyung" Kata Siswi 2.

"Sayang, ada si aneh di antara mereka" Kata Siswi 3.

"Jadi mengganggu pemandangan" Kata Siswi 1 sambil melirik Yoongi dengan sinis.

Yoongi itu duduk diantara laki-laki tampan dan popular di sekolahnya. Di depannya ada Si Tampan Park Jimin yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang, tapi bisa juga menjadi menggemaskan dan lucu kalau dia tersenyum karena memiliki Eye Smile. Jimin lemah di beberapa mata pejalaran, tapi sangat bagus dan mendapat selalu nilai tinggi dipelajaran olahraga. Tapi, sayangnya dia memiliki sifat yang suka menggoda gadis-gadis, mungkin bisa dibilang dia itu playboy.

Kemudian, di belakangnya ada Si Jenius Kim Taehyung. Kenapa dijuluki begitu? Ya sudah pasti memiliki otak pintar disemua mata pelajaran, dan sangat disegani oleh siswa siswi disekolah terutama guru-guru. Selain pintar, dia memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan memiliki rambut berwarna coklat yang indah, walaupun selalu dingin dan memasang muka datar tapi sekalinya tersenyum, bakal membuat siswi-siswi disekolah terpesona melihatnya.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas kalau dia akan selalu kena sinis oleh beberapa siswi dikelasnya, karena Yoongi lumayan dekat dengan Jimin dan Taehyung. Jimin yang selalu usil dan menggodanya. Dan Taehyung yang selalu membantunya kalau kesulitan mengerti tentang mata pelajaran. Mungkin ini salah satu Yoongi gak punya teman selain yang menurut mereka, memiliki keanehan.

" **Airnya sampai tumpah ke sana"** Batin Yoongi yang melihat air tumpah tadi dan mengenai pinggiran jendela. Yoongi langsung memfocuskan kembali pandangannya kedepan, tanpa disadari Yoongi, ada roh yang melayang di luar jendela seperti gak bisa masuk ke kelas.

" ** _Aku tidak bisa masuk…Kenapa? Padahal itukan tempatku"_** Kata roh tersebut.

...

Saat bel telah berbunyi siswa-siswi langsung berhamburan keluar sekolah kecuali Yoongi, karena Yoongi mengikuti esktrakulikuler klub tenis dan dia langsung pergi ke tempat ruang ganti baju untuk mengganti baju seragam dengan baju olahraga dan keluar menuju kelapangan sambil membawa raket, baru saja sampai di lapangan dia mendengar percakapan 2 siswi dikelasnya, kita sebut si A dan si B.

"Mereka berdua tampan sekali, ya!" Kata si A.

"Iya, sejak masih kelas 1, banyak siswi-siswi yang naksir mereka, lho!" Kata si B sambil menyentuh pipinya.

"Senang banget, bisa sekelas lagi dengan mereka berdua" Tambah si A.

" **Mereka lagi ngomongin Jimin dan Taehyung"** Batin Yoongi yang kembali memfocuskan kembali ke latihannya. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak tahan dengan mereka dari kelas 1, soalnya mereka selalu bertengkar. Apalagi Jimin yang selalu usil dan menggodanya yang membuat Yoongi kesal sekali. Yoongi langsung ingat kejadian pagi dimana Jimin dengan lancangnya memeluk dirinya dan mengatakan hal yang membuat dirinya ingin sekali memukulnya. Yoongi gak paham, apa yang dipikirkan Jimin.

"Jangan bengong saja! Ayo, mulai?" Kata pelatih yang membuat Yoongi sadar dari melamunnya.

"I-iya" Kata Yoongi yang siap sambil memasang kuda-kuda dan sang pelatih memukul bola tersebut mengarah ke arahnya dan Yoongi memukul bola itu, bola yang terbang kearah siswa A tadi dan mengenainya. Yoongi langsung memasang wajah horor nya.

"Min Yoongi" Kata si A dengan nada yang terdengar marah.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya!" Marah si A.

"Ti-tidak…Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" Kata Yoongi sambil menjauh dari si A takut di gebukin.

"Hei! Kalian ini serius latihan gak?" Tanya si pelatih sambil menahan amarah tapi mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan sang pelatih.

"Bisa-bisanya gadis culun sepertimu masuk klub tenis!" Marah si A.

"A-aku suka olahraga tenis" Jawab Yoongi yang membela diri.

"Sudah, berhenti saja! Juga jangan dekati Jimin dan Taehyung" Kata si A yang bener-bener marah.

"E-eh" Yoongi bingung dengan ucapan si A.

"Aku tidak rela kau duduk di antara Jimin dan Taehyung" Teriak si A tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola sepak yang terbang sangat cepat melewati mereka berdua dan mengenai pohon. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba mematung dan terkejut bukan main karena bola sepak datang entah dari mana tapi untung tidak mengenai mereka berdua.

"AH! Maaf! Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Kata laki-laki itu sambil berlari dan menghampiri mereka. Yoongi langsung mengenali suara itu. Dia, si Park Jimin. Yoongi masih mematung ditempat dan masih setia memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Jimin! Aku gak apa-apa kok! Ini bolanya" Kata si A yang sifat centilnya keluar dan memberikan bola itu ke Jimin. Jimin langsung mengangguk dan mengambil bolanya, kemudian menghampiri Yoongi.

"Yoongi, kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Gak terluka kan?" Tanya Jimin sambil memeriksa keadaan Yoongi. Si A yang kesal dan cemburu melihat Yoongi di perhatikan berlebihan oleh Jimin, langsung menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Aku gak kena lemparan bolamu, Jimin" Jawab Yoongi yang akhirnya sadar dari terkejutanya. Jimin langsung tersenyum lembut dan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yoongi. Yoongi yang kembali terkejut hanya bisa diam dan meremang saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jimin.

"Aku bisa merasakannya..Sebetulnya kamu punya kekuatan roh yang dahsyat kan? Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengusir mereka.." Bisik Jimin yang membuat Yoongi berpikir apa yang di maksud dengan Jimin.

 **"Mereka?"** Batin Yoongi.

"Yoongi harus lebih waspada, karena mereka mengincarmu" Kata Jimin yang sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Yoongi. Mengusap kepala Yoongi pelan, dan beranjak kembali kelapangannya.

Yoongi langsung menoleh ke belakang, memandangi punggung Jimin yang sudah kembali bergabung ke timnya. Yoongi langsung diam dan memikirkan apa yang dimaksud Jimin.

" **Mengincar? Apa maksudnya? Apakah Jimin bisa melihatnya juga?"** Batin Yoongi bertanya-tanya.

...

Latihan tenis sudah selesai tapi Yoongi tidak langsung pulang, dia balik ke kelasnya untuk mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal. Perjalanan menuju kelas, Yoongi masih kepikiran dengan ucapan Jimin tadi.

" **Apa maksud perkataan Jimin, jangan-jangan Jimin bisa melihatnya sepertiku? Aku ingin memastikannya..Tapi nanti dia malah menertawakanku..Kalau ada orang yang juga bisa melihat roh, aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padanya…Selama ini aku menderita karena cuma aku yang bisa melihat mereka tanpa bisa berbagi dengan siapa pun..Tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun"** Batin Yoongi yang sudah sampai dikelasnya dan dia tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang dikelasnya.

"Hei! Bisa minggir sedikit?" Kata laki-laki itu. Yoongi langsung menoleh dan melihat Kim Taehyung sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Taehyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata Yoongi sambil menggeserkan badannya. Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi hanya berjalan ke arah jendela lalu menyiram sisi jendela dengan air yang dia bawa.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Taehyung?" Tanya Yoongi yang sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Taehyung.

"Tidak" Jawab singkat Taehyung.

"Aku pulang duluan ya" Kata Yoongi yang langsung mengambil bukunya dimeja dan membalikan badannya.

"Min Yoongi…Boleh aku bercerita sesuatu sebelum kau pergi? Tentang cerita hantu di kelas kita" Kata Taehyung yang masih setia memasang wajah datarnya dan menarik gorden.

"A-aku gak mau…" Perkataan Yoongi yang langsung diputus oleh Taehyung.

"Ini kisah yang di sampaikan dari murid ke murid" Kata Taehyung sambil menarik Yoongi ke balik gorden.

"Kenapa harus masuk ke dalam gorden?" Tanya Yoongi tapi tidak di jawab oleh Taehyung, tapi malah melanjutkan ceritanya membuat Yoongi kesal.

"Tujuh tahun lalu, ada sebuah kelas yang mengumpulkan uang untuk kegiatan luar sekolah. Lalu seorang murid mencurinya. Dia seorang murid biasa yang rajin. Semua orang di sekelilingnya bertanya-tanya kenapa dia sampai berani mencuri uang itu. Tapi sang siswa tidak pernah menjawab. Beberapa hari kemudian, dia lompat dari jendela ini dan jatuh sampai mati" Kata Taehyung panjang lebar sambil menarik bibirnya seperti terlihat seringai yang menyeramkan.

 **"** **Kenapa dia menyeringai? Tampang Taehyung lebih seram di bandingkan ceritanya."**

 **"E-eh tunggu yang dia maksud siswi tadi yang duduk di bangku tadi?"** Batin Yoongi bertanya.

"Inilah kelas yang dimaksud, tujuh tahun kemudian..Siapa pun yang duduk di bangku siswa itu, akan sakit berat atau terluka parah siapa pun menempati bangku siswa itu." Kata Taehyung yang masih melanjutkan ceritanya.

" **Siswa? Bukannya siswi?"** Batin Yoongi yang bertanya-tanya.

"Dan bangku itu adalah…Bangkumu" Lanjut Taehyung sambil keluar dari balik gorden dan langsung menunjuk bangku yang dia maksud. Yoongi menoleh ke arah bangkunya dengan rasa takut tiba-tiba

"WAAAAHHHHH"

"KYAAAAA"

Yoongi terkejut bukan main karena mendengar suara berat Taehyung yang membuat dirinya terkejut dan jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Pengecut" Ejek Taehyung yang membuat Yoongi kesal.

Yoongi langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Taehyung di kelas dan melupakan tasnya yang tertinggal. Yoongi benar-benar sangat kesal dengan sikap Taehyung.

" **Jahat! Dia mempermainkan aku! Aku kesal"** Batin Yoongi yang terus berlari tanpa menyadari ada roh yang memperhatikannya.

"Hei! Min Yoongi! Tasmu…" Tiba-tiba perkataan Taehyung terputus karena melihat roh yang melayang untuk menyerang Yoongi.

" ** _Jangan ambil tempatku"_** Kata roh tersebut.

Ketika roh itu ingin menyentuh Yoongi, tiba-tiba roh tersebut berhenti dan melihat Yoongi yang samar-samar berubah dengan rambut hitam panjang yang mengkilat indah sampai sepinggang dan langsung membalikan tubuhnya ke arah roh itu sambil menyeringai dan roh tersebut malah ketakutan karena merasakan kekuatan roh yang sangat kuat di dalam diri Yoongi dan roh tersebut langsung hilang. Ketika roh itu menghilang Yoongi kembali seperti semula seperti Yoongi tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

" **Apa cuma perasaanku saja. Rasanya roh itu datang lagi."** Batin Yoongi dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya, dia benar-benar lupa dengan tasnya.

Taehyung yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terdiam dan langsung mengusap matanya kalau yang dia liat bukan lah mimpi.

"Taehyung" Panggil Jimin sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau masih disini?"

"Aku baru saja mau pulang. Tapi tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang perempuan"

"Oh..Aku Cuma menguji Min Yoongi sebentar. Tapi tadi dia…Ah, aku pasti salah liat" Kata Taehyung sambil mengingat kejadian yang dia liat.

"Memangnya Yoongi kenapa?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

Belum sempat Taehyung jawab tiba-tiba jendela di koridor tersebut pecah dan mengenai mereka, dan Taehyung langsung sigap berlindung dibelakang Jimin. Jimin yang bisa terbilang kuat hanya terluka kecil dibagian keningnya.

"Apa..Hei, Taehyung! Kamu pakai aku jadi perisaimu! Teganya kamu!" Kata Jimin yang protes tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung menunjuk ke arah roh ternyata roh itu yang membuat kaca jendela pecah.

Dilain tempat, Yoongi balik lagi ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal.

"Ah payah, kenapa sih aku ini. Mau mengambil buku catatan, malah ketinggalan tas." Gerutu Yoongi sambil terus berjalan kearah kelas, ketika sampai tiba-tiba Yoongi melihat Jimin dengan keningnya yang terluka.

"Kyaaaa…Jimin, kamu kenapa?" Panik Yoongi yang melihat ada darah di kening Jimin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum untuk menunjukkan kalau dia tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil.

"Jimin, kenapa kau bisa terluka?" Tanya Yoongi yang langsung mengambil sapu tangan dan plester disakunya. Mengelap darah dan memberinya plester dikening Jimin.

Jimin yang diperhatikan oleh Yoongi, hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yoongi.

"Kaca jendela pecah berantakan, tapi cuma dia yang terluka" Jawab Taehyung dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Jimin hanya memasang wajah kesalnya pada Taehyung, tapi Taehyung tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga mendengar suara kaca retak dan Yoongi melihat roh siswi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yoongi yang ketakutan karena merasakan aura kemarahan roh tersebut.

"Itu dia! Yang memecahkan kaca jendela" Jawab Jimin.

"Sepertinya dia marah" Jimin yang melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya, karena tempatnya diambil. Tujuh tahun lalu, dia berada disini. Tapi aneh, bukannya laki-laki" Kata Taehyung dengan tenang dambil membuka tutup botol air.

" **Me-mereka bisa melihatnya juga"** Batin Yoongi terkejut.

Kaca jendela kembali pecah dan mengarah ke arah Yoongi, tiba-tiba Taehyung maju dan melindungi Yoongi dengan air yang dia bawa dan menyiramnya ke arah kaca pecah itu, kaca tersebut berhenti dan terjatuh.

" **Berhenti? Semuanya berhenti seketika dengan siraman air"** Batin Yoongi yang semakin terkejut.

"Jadi itu caranya mengusir semua orang yang duduk di bangkunya" Kata Taehyung dengan sedikit nada meremehkan.

"Tapi, tujuh tahun sudah berlalu. Apa tidak terlalu lama untukmu? Sudahlah, jangan macam-macam disini" Kata Jimin yang juga maju dan melindungi Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihat tangan kiri Jimin yang terbakar yang entah dari mana api tersebut. Jimin langsung menyerah roh tersebut dengan apinya dan roh itu berteriak karena merasa kesakitan.

"Semburan apiku manjur untuk mengusir roh" Kata Jimin dengan senyumnya.

"K-kalau begitu air di sisi jendela kelas itu juga.."

"Jadi kau baru tau sekarang? Setelah Jimin mengusir roh itu, aku membuat sekat pembatas agar dia tidak bisa masuk ke kelas" Yang langsung di jawab oleh Taehyung.

"Tapi ternyata dia masih menyimpan dendam hingga mengejar sampai ke sini" Kata Jimin sambil menghela nafas.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Yoongi yang penasaran dengan Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Aku melindungi diri dengan api, kalau Taehyung dengan air, itu saja" Jawab Jimin dengan senyumnya.

"Kekuatan roh kami lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan orang biasa. Itu sebabnya kami sering didekati oleh arwah penasaran. Kalau tibak bisa menjaga diri, kami bisa celaka" Tambah Taehyung.

"Bagiku, Yoongi juga luar biasa, kau punya kekuatan roh, tapi tak bisa apa-apa. Hebat, bisa bertahan hidup selamat sampai sekarang" Kata Jimin yang sedikit membuat Yoongi kesal dengan ucapannya.

" **Aku Cuma bisa melihat. Cuma bisa melihat roh-roh itu"** Batin Yoongi dan dia melihat roh siswi itu yang sedang kesakitan sambil menangis dan Yoongi langsung mendengar suara roh itu.

" ** _Aku harus katakan..Aku harus katakan"_** Kata roh itu yang tiba-tiba memiliki aura yang sangat gelap dan jahat.

"Dia tidak mau menyerah"

"Yoongi, pergi dari situ" Teriak Jimin, tapi Yoongi tetap diam di tempatnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Pokoknya katakan kalau kau yang ambil..Mengerti, Hatano" Kata laki-laki itu sambil menyuruh muridnya untuk berbohong kalau dia yang mencurinya.

"jangan berani katakan ini pada siapa-siapa, mengerti" Ancam laki-laki itu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang siswi melihat kejadian itu dan dia terkejut.

"Hatano yang mencuri uang itu?" Tanya siswa 1.

"Aku ingat orang tuanya datang ke kantor polisi..Gurunya mati-matian menghentikannya" Jawab Siswi 1.

" **Aku harus mengatakannya..Aku harus mengatakannya"** Batin siswi itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu yang ternyata siswi itu roh yang tadi.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Yoongi menangis apa yang dia liat dari roh itu. Inilah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Yoongi, kemampuan yang bisa melihat masa lalu roh-roh itu, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong mereka.

"YOONGI" Teriak Jimin sambil menarik Yoongi untuk menunduk dan membuat mereka jatuh terduduk di lantai.

" **Anak itu menangis. Menangis tersedu-sedu. Meminta pertolongan. Kumohon bantulah dia"** Batin Kuroko sambil meminta tolong dan menangis.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang, membuat Jimin yang sedang melindungi Yoongi tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi. Jimin langsung terkejut melihat sosok Yoongi yang tidak dia kenal. Taehyung yang sempat tadi melihat samar sosok ini ikutan terkejut.

Yoongi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok gadis dengan rambut hitam mengkilat indah yang panjang sampai sepinggang, muka yang sangat tegas dan tatapan tajam kearah roh itu. Dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri roh itu, langsung menaruh tangan didepan wajah roh itu, tanda menyuruh roh itu berhenti bergerak.

"Dia berubah" Kata Jimin yang masih dengan rasa terkejut.

"Lihat baik-baik, itu ada roh lain yang merasuki Yoongi" Jawab Taehyung.

" **Kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba berubah? Apa yang terjadi? Aku seperti bertukar tubuh menjadi orang lain"** Batin diri Yoongi yang hanya melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dibalik alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kau katakan tentang Hatano? Aku bisa menyelami perasaanmu. Hal yang tak pernah bisa kau utarakan. Selama tujuh tahun ketika duduk di bangkunya dia tidak pernah mencuri uang itu, tapi sebelum mengatakannya dia sudah terlanjur bunuh diri. Kemudian, kenapa kau langsung menyusulnya pergi?" Kata _Yoongi_ kepada roh perempuan itu dengan tatapannya yang melembut.

" ** _Hatano tidak berbuat salah..Aku harus mengatakannya karena aku.."_** Perkataan roh itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Karena apa?" Tanya _Yoongi_.

" ** _Aku…aku suka Hatano…Tapi…"_** Kata roh itu sambil menangis dan perkataannya terpotong oleh _Yoongi_.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya. Dan Hatano pasti senang" Kata _Yoongi_ yang langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi roh itu untuk membuatnya tenang. Sedikit memberi kekuatan untuk membantu roh itu pergi ke alam baka.

" **Selama ini, aku cuma bisa melihat saja…Tapi…Sekarang apa yang telah terjadi padaku"** Batin Yoongi yang masih bingung dialam bawah sadarnya.

"Yoongi! Kau hebat" Kata Jimin yang terpanah oleh kecantikan sosok _Yoongi_.

"Tapi kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Jimin sambil menghampiri _Yoongi_.

"Cepat jelaskan pada kami?" Tanya Taehyung yang ikut-ikutan menghampiri _Yoongi_.

"Berisik…Aku sendiri tidak mengerti" Kata _Yoongi_ dengan nada kesal dan tiba-tiba _Yoongi_ berubah kembali menjadi Yoongi dengan pipi tembemnya yang lucu dengan rambut sebahunya. Mereka bertiga hanya mematung di tempat.

Saat itu tak terpikir oleh Yoongi kalau diri Yoongi yang seorang lagi akan kembali muncul berkali-kali.

 _ **TBC…..**_

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama,,,ini pertama kali terjun kedunia fandom BTS #nulis fanfic maksudnya,,,klo terjun BTS nya sendiri sudah lama :D#

Halo perkenalkan nama saya Misaki,,,kalian boleh manggil saya Misaki dan Misa juga boleh. Saya menulis fanfic pertama untuk fandom ini dari remake dari fanfic dulu saya yang sebenarnya belum tamat tapi tenang aja, fanfic itu sedang dalam pengerjaan jadi jangan takut remake ini gak tamat heheh #kek ada yang mau baca aja# sedikit curhat nih sebenarnya saya sempat dilema ini ceritanya mau BL apa straight tapi karna ceritanya straight jadi saya mengubah Yoongi dan Jungkook jadi perempuan biar tidak terjadi kesalahan typo yang berlebihan.

Tapi saya sudah berencana bakal buat fanfic BL nya klo fanfic ini selesai,,,siapa yha pasangannya heheheh….oh yha disini saya langsung memberitahu sosok roh pelindungnya dipenjelasan diatas biar kalian bisa berimajinasi,,dan tadi nya pas bagian berubah wujud mau ngasih detail lagi perawakannya tapi karna terlalu panjang mending gak usah deh biar kalian bisa berimajinasi sendiri :D

Oh yha tambahan,,,bagi ada yang unfamiliar sama ceritanya ini,,,ini saya ambil dari sebuah manga favorit saya,,,judulnya Yurara no Tsuki by Shiomi Chika-sensei.  
ada sebagian diambil ceritanya, sebagiannya lagi asli dari ide saya sendiri.

OK sudah selesai sesi curhat saya,,,semoga kalian suka

Akhir kata jangan lupa review nya ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Min Yoongi's Moon (REMAKE)

Cast : Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, GS!Min Yoongi, GS!Jeon Jungkook.

Warning : Typo dan maaf klo ada kalimat singkat tanpa saya sadari, AU, GS, Maafkan saya klo misalkan kurang tanda baca ato salah penempatan tanda baca.

Note :

"..." Bicara biasa.

 **"…." Batin/Bicara dalam hati.**

 ** _"…." Roh dkk yg berbicara._**

"Yoongi" Wujud asli.

" _Yoongi"_ Saat Yoongi berubah wujud dengan perawakan Jungkook karena di chapter ini belum ada yang tau dengan nama aslinya tapi nanti di beberapa chapter kedepan bakal dikasih tahu.

 **Summary : Min Yoongi mampu melihat roh-roh halus. Awalnya Yoongi takut dan bingung. Tapi, ditemani oleh dua cowok cakep, Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, Yoongi mulai berani menghadapi petualangannya. Suatu hari datang roh penasaran mengincar Yoongi membuatnya berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik yang ternyata roh pelindung. Ah, Jimin tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya.**

* * *

 **"Ngantuk…Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, karena memikirkan kejadian kemarin..Hal yang terjadi di sekolah…Aku merasa diriku menjadi orang lain dan harus mengerti keinginan para roh penasaran itu..Apa aku bermimpi?!"** Batin Yoongi yang masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Pagi, Yoongi" Sapa seorang laki-laki dengan senyum indahnya dan tak disangka-sangka laki-laki itu memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, sontak Yoongi terkejut dan menengok kebelakang.

"Ji-jimin, ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Yoongi yang terkejut, kepada seorang laki-laki yang ternyata Jimin.

"Aku kan mau berangkat ke sekolah juga. Yoongi melamun aja, gak sadar aku berada di belakangmu. Yoongi rajin sekali ya, berangkat pagi-pagi begini. Biasanya sih aku gak pernah pergi sepagi begini, mungkin sekarang lagi ada niat" Ucap Jimin yang semakin mempererat pelukannya, membuat Yoongi risih dan merasakan sesak.

"Tunggu Jimin...Tanganmu" Kata Yoongi yang memberitahu kepada Jimin untuk melepaskan pelukannya, masalahnya tangan Jimin sambil mengelus pinggang rampingnya, ditambah mereka sedang ada dikereta nanti Jimin dikira sebagai pria mesum.

"Aku suka reaksimu, membuatku gemes ingin memeluk lebih erat lagi." Kata Jimin yang pundaknya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh 2 orang bapak-bapak, yang akhirnya Yoongi terbebas dari pelukan Jimin.

"Akhirnya tertangkap juga kaulah si mesum yang menggerayangin perempuan tiap pagi" Kata si bapak 1.

"Mesum? Dimana?" Kata Jimin yang tidak mengerti.

"Masih menyangkal juga! Kau ini orangnya" Tambah si bapak 2.

"Ini Cuma kesalahpahaman saja" Panik Jimin.

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas, dia sudah menduga akan terjadi seperti ini. Sepertinya Yoongi tidak ada niatan untuk menolong Jimin, karena dia sudah kesal dengan Jimin yang sudah memeluknya sembarangan.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit akhir Jimin lepas dari cengkraman bapak-bapak dan keluar dari kereta bersama Yoongi.

"Cih, pagi-pagi sudah ketiban sial, kenapa Yoongi tidak menolongku sih, malah meninggalkanku begitu saja" Kata Jimin dengan muka kesalnya.

 **"Karena kau memang mesum"** Batin Yoongi kesal karena Jimin tidak menyadari kelakuannya itu.

 **"Jimin tidak bicara apa-apa soal kemarin…Berarti aku benar itu cuma mimpi belaka"** Batin Yoongi sambil menghela nafas lega bahwa kejadian kemarin itu mimpi.

"Eh…Kenapa kau bisa berubah wujud seperti kemarin, Yoongi?" Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba yang membuat Yoongi terkejut.

"E-ehhhh"

"Kau menipu kami selama ini, ya" Tambah Jimin.

"Me-menipu, apa maksudmu?" Tanya balik Yoongi yang bingung akan perkataan Jimin.

"Iya, kami kira kau tidak bisa apa-apa..Kejadian kemarin membuatku terkejut" Jelas Jimin yang membuat Yoongi membulatkan matanya.

"Ja-jadi kejadian kemarin bukan mim…" Yoongi tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, bingung dia harus berkata apa.

 **"Jadi itu bukan mimpi"** Batin Yoongi

Sedangkan Jimin hanya memandang Yoongi dalam diam, menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi. Gak dapat jawaban dari Yoongi, Jimin langsung membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Yoongi yg masih diam memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

...

Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Pelajaran sekarang adalah bahasa inggris dengan tenangnya murid-murid memperhatikan dan mendengar penjelasan dari sang guru.

"Hhhmmm jadi itu pertama kalinya terjadi. Kau tidak mengerti, tau-tau tubuhmu berubah wujud dan kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan arwah penasaran. Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak di rasuki roh jahat yang aneh?" Bisik Taehyung sekaligus bertanya kepada Yoongi dengan nada menyelidik, tapi Yoongi terkejut karena mendengar perkataan 'Roh jahat yang aneh' dari mulut Taehyung.

Jimin mendengar percakapan di belakang langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Jangan ngomong terus terang. Kan kasihan Yoongi" Bisik Jimin.

"Jangan dipikirkan ya. Dia sirik padamu, karena gak bisa berkomunikasi dengan roh. Maklumlah, masih anak-anak" Bisik Kise kepada Yoongi dengan nada mengejek, tapi dapat didengar oleh Taehyung.

"Otakmu itu yang kaya anak-anak"

"APA KATAMU?!" Teriak Jimin yang tidak terima oleh perkataan Taehyung, membuat dia mendapat lemparan kabur dari guru mengenai kepalanya.

"Terjemahkan halaman 16" Perintah sang Guru

"Ba-baik. Eh long long ago. Ago yang sangat panjang…" Kata Jimin yang sedang menterjemahkan tapi artinya salah, membuat dia mendapat lemparan kapur dari sang guru dan penghapung dari Tehyung.

"Bukan itu artinya bodoh" Sang guru sudah emosi.

"Si bodoh itu memang bikin malu" Tambah Taehyung.

 **"Kupikir aku bisa berdiskusi kalau bertemu dengan orang yang juga bisa melihat roh. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin malah membuatku makin khawatir saja"** Batin Yoongi yang hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat kejadian itu di kelasnya.

 **"Kata Jimin, kemarin wajahku berbeda sekali. Apa benar aku di rasuki makhluk aneh?!"** Batin Yoongi sedikit panik. Taehyung yang melihat gelagat Yoongi, mengerti apa yang Yoongi pikirkan.

"Waktu itu kau dirasuki roh, kan? Tapi aku sempat melihatnya melindungimu dari roh lain dan auranya sangat murni, tidak ada aura jahat di sekelilingnya. Aku berspekulasi bahwa itu roh pelindung. Roh yang melindungimu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut" Kata Taehyung yang dari nadanya seperti ingin nenangin Yoongi, bahwa itu tidak akan membahayakan dirinya.

Yoongi yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung hanya diam tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

 **"Melindungiku?"** Yoongi yang kembali memfocuskan perhatiannya kedepan, memikirkan perkataan Taehyung membuat kepalanya pusing.

...

"Sebal aku betul-betul sebal" Kata seorang siswi yang memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang, ada tag name di bajunya, bernama Kang Seulgi.

"Selama pelajaran dia nempel-nempel terus sama Jimin! Terus kalau menoleh kebelakang langsung saling menatap dengan Taehyung! Benci! Min Yoongi bikin aku jengkel" Kata Seulgi yang sedang marah sambil meremas ganggang raket.

"Hari ini akan kubuat dia memungut bola terus! Bolanya akan aku smash jauh-jauh" Tambah Seulgi sambil mengayuh raketnya dengan emosi.

"Tunggu sebentar Seulgi…Dia sedang memungut bola bersama Jimin" Kata salah satu temannya yang telunjuknya mengarah kepada Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang memungut bola.

"APA?!" Teriak Seulgi.

 _ **#tempat Yoongi dan Jimin#**_

"TUNGGU JIMIN!" Teriak Yoongi yang sedang berusaha menjauh dari Jimin, tapi Jimin tidak mau mendengar teriakkan Yoongi. Dengan tidak sopannya Jimin menyibak rok yang di pakai Yoongi, membuat Yoongi memekik tidak suka.

"Gak apa-apa. Ayo, berubah wujud lagi! Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakak cantik itu" Kata Jimin memohon sambil terus mencari sesuatu di tubuh Yoongi, agar Yoongi kembali berubah wujud seperti kejadian kemarin.

"Aku gak bisa berubah wujud" Kata Yoongi yang terus menjauh dari tangan tak sopannya Jimin.

"Aku sudah dengar kok. Ada roh yang melindungimu. Roh itu hebat berbeda dengan roh yang kulihat selama ini. Rambutnya hitam panjang sangat mengkilat, memiliki mata bulat tapi tegas, oh aku sempat melihat dia memiliki gigi kelinci yang sangat menggemaskan, badannya langsing, wangi banget lagi kaya wangi mint beda banget dengan Yoongi" Celoteh Jimin yang sangat mengagumi sosok roh itu.

"Mungkin dia sembunyi di dalam? Halo, kakak roh pelindung? Kakak ada di dalam?" Kata Jimin yang pandangannya mengarah ke dada Yoongi, membuat dia mendapat pukulan raket dari Yoongi dikepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan keluar lagi! Kemarin itu kan kasus khusus!" Jawab Yoongi menjauh sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sedangkan Jimin hanya mengaduh kesakitan dikepalanya dan mengelus bagian kepala yang dipukul.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin yang masih bersikeras.

"Habis selama ini roh itu tidak pernah muncul kan? Dulu kakekku yang berada di kampung pernah berkata 'Kau dilindungi oleh orang yang sangat kuat' begitu kata kakekku"

"Berarti itu dia kakak yang kemarin" Kata Jimin yang langsung mengacungkan jarinya.

"Tapi kenapa dia gak pernah muncul sebelumnya? Pasti kemarin dia meminjamkan kekuatannya kepadaku…Sudah kupikir berkali-kali, tapi dia menyelamatkan roh gadis itu" Jelas Yoongi.

"Menyelamatkan? Bukannya kau yang ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, aku hanya merasakan betapa berat penderitaannya kadang-kadang aku bisa memahami perasaan roh" Jawab Yoongi.

"Loh, yang kemampuan seperti itu lebih hebat dari punyaku" Kata Jimin yang membuat Yoongi memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan hanya untuk mengusir dan memusnakan roh jahat, tapi gak bisa merasakan dan mengetahui keinginan 'mereka'. Setiap roh pasti memiliki alasan kenapa 'mereka' menetap di dunia manusia. Banyak roh yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Itu sebabnya, harus ada seseorang yang bisa memahami 'mereka' tanpa menyakitinya. Harusnya, Yoongi senang dengan kemampuanmu. Oh, pengecualian untuk roh jahat, kamu harus hati-hati" Kata Jimin sambil mengelus rambut Yoongi, untuk menyakinkan Yoongi akan kemampuannya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil walo hanya sebentar, tapi Jimin melihat senyum Yoongi itu.

...

"Sudah ya Yoongi" Kata Seulgi yang akan beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku yang harus piket sendirian?" Protes Yoongi.

"Hukuman buat kamu, Min Yoongi. Salahmu sendiri! Siapa suruh keganjenan nempel-nempel terus dengan Jimin dan Taehyung?! Di dalam kelas lah! Di lapangan olahraga lah! Peluk-pelukan dan tarik-tarikan dengan Jimin bikin kami mual" Kata Seulgi sambil menghentakan kakinya, yang dianggukin oleh teman-temannya belakang.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai ada debu yang tertinggal" Kata Seulgi yang langsung beranjak meninggal Yoongi, yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Yoongi hanya diam melongo ditempatnya.

 **"Apa boleh buat kerja dulu baru bisa pulang"** Batin Yoongi sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Saat Yoongi mulai mengganti pakaiannya, dia tidak menyadari ada sesosok makhluk yang sedang menatap Yoongi dibelakangnya.

 _ **#Di depan gerbang sekolah #**_

"Ngapain kamu masih disini?" Tanya Taehyung kepada Jimin yang lagi menyender digerbang sekolah.

"Hehe, nungguin Yoongi" Jawab Jimin sambil cengengesan, sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda gak ngerti.

"Aku ingin ngajak Yoongi ketempat yang ada roh-roh penasaran, biar dia berubah wujud dan ketemu kakak cantik itu deh. Oh ya Taetae, kau gak penasaran dengan kakak cantik itu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Dia itu roh, tidak bisa diajak main-main" Jawab Taehyung yang hanya menggelengkan kepala setelah mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Tapi dia kan cantik, kau pasti sependapat…AH! Gawat jangan sampai dia muncul di depanmu selagi aku tidak ada" Kata Jimin yang langsung mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke muka Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendengar itu jengkel sekali dan langsung menjewer telinga Jimin.

"Aduh! Aduh! Kenapa aku di jewer sih?!" Tanya Jimin yang mengaduh kesakitan, Taehyung melepaskan jewerannya.

"Kau main-main saja sendiri, aku sedang sibuk" Kata Taehyung yang akan beranjak meninggalkan Jimin, sedangkan Jimin hanya mengelus telinga yang sudah memerah. Tapi Taehyung diam sejenak dan menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Oh ya, tadi aku lihat dia masuk keruang klub, dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu diruangan itu. Mungkin saja dia bersama para roh penasaran" Kata Taehyung yang membuat Jimin membolakan matanya.

"Apa?! pasti dia sudah berubah, aku pengen ketemu kakak cantik….Kenapa kau tetap mau pulang?" Kata Jimin yang bersiap pergi ketempat Yoongi.

"Aku harus memberi makan anjingku" Jawab Taehyung tidak peduli. Saat mau beranjak, kerah bajunya ditarik oleh Jimin dan menyeret nya mengikuti Jimin ketempat Yoongi. Tentu saja Taehyung protes, tapi Jimin menghiraukannya.

 _ **#kembali ke ruang klub#**_

 **"Kenapa disaat seperti ini sih. Apa?! Dia mengatakan sesuatu tapi gak kedengaran"** Batin Yoongi panik karna dia melihat roh itu menghampirinya. Yoongi bingung karena dia tidak mendengar atau merasakan pada roh itu, jadi dia gak tau apakah roh itu mau menyerangnya atau gimana.

Sebelum roh itu semakin dekat kearah Yoongi, tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak oleh seseorang dan langsung melindungi Yoongi, membakar roh itu dan membuat roh itu kesakitan dan menjauh.

"Ji-jimin" Panggil Yoongi yang terkejut.

"Yoongi, kau tidak apa-apa? Aku datang tepat pada waktunya" Kata Jimin yang tersenyumnya kepada Yoongi.

"I-iya, Terimakasih" Kata Yoongi yang tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah?! Kecil" Kata Jimin yang melihat kearah Yoongi, tapi bukan kewajahnya tapi sesuatu yang tanpa Yoongi sadari. Yoongi hanya diam untuk mencerna apa kata Jimin, tapi gak lama kemudian Yoongi menyadari arah pandangan Jimin. Yup, arah pandangan Jimin kearah dada Yoongi yang belum memakai kemeja seragamnya, sontak Yoongi langsung teriak dan melempar beberapa bola tennis ke arah Jimin.

Taehyung yang melihat kejadian itu di luar ruangan hanya diam tanpa ada niatan menolong Jimin. Jimin berhasil keluar dari ruangan, Yoongi langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Hei! Yoongi, kenapa pintunya di kunci sih? Kau dalam bahaya" Kata Jimin yang langsung mengedor-ngedor pintu ruang klub.

"Sepertinya dia lebih suka bersama arwah penasaran itu" Kata Taehyung yang sudah membawa ember berisi air, dan memasukan air kecelah bawah pintu, membuat sekat pembatas untuk melindungi Yoongi.

"Huh…Merepotkan saja, roh ini membuat susah orang…Gentayangan dalam jangka waktu yang lama hanya mendatangkan masalah pada manusia yang masih hidup, kalau dia tidak mau diajak bicara baik-baik. Yasudah, aku tidak bisa membantunya kembali kealamnya" Kata Taehyung yang entah kenapa nadanya nada meremehkan.

"Diamlah, biar kubakar saja dia! Tapi apa betul kakak cantik yang kemarin itu roh pelindung? Kenapa kali ini dia diam saja" Kata Jimin yang masih mengharapkan untuk ketemu roh yang ada didalam diri Yoongi. Akhirnya Yoongi keluar juga dari ruangan itu tapi masih wujud Yoongi yang mereka kenal.

 ** _" **T** olong….Sampai kapan….Sampai kapan aku harus begini? Tolong…Tolong"_** Kata roh itu yang pasti hanya Yoongi yang mendengar.

Ternyata roh itu hanya ingin meminta tolong saja, tapi Jimin dan Taehyung menganggap kalau roh itu hanya ingin menyerang Yoongi. Taehyung langsung menarik Yoongi menjauh dari roh itu, hingga mereka berdua jatuh terduduk. Taehyung menahan punggung Yoongi agar dia gak jatuh terlentang, sedangkan Jimin yang sudah siap dengan api gaib nya.

"HENTIKAN" Sebuah teriakkan menghentikan Jimin.

"Aku mendengarnya. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia harus mati dan gentayangan, dia tidak bermaksud menyerah kita. Dia cuma ingin mencari orang yang bisa menolongnya" Suara Yoongi yang bukanlah suara Yoongi mereka kenal.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yoongi sudah berubah wujud, wujud yang sama dengan kejadian kemarin. Kepala yang tadi menunduk langsung mendongak, bertemu langsung dengan mata Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam membatu, dan sedikit membolakan matanya.

Bertemu langsung dengan wujud lainnya Yoongi, membuat Taehyung terkejut. Dengan sedekat ini, Taehyung bisa melihat jelas wajah cantiknya, mata bulat yang tegas, dan bibir merah yang ranum. Bisa dibilang kalau Taehyung ini terpesona.

"Jadi, minggirlah Jimin. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya" Perintah _Yoongi_ dan langsung berdiri, menghampiri roh itu.

"Aku sempat melihatnya. Dia berada di langit-langit ruangan, sepertinya dia tidak tau caranya untuk pulang, itu sebabnya dia minta bantuanku"

"Mudah saja, pasang matamu baik-baik dan lihat seberkas cahaya di atas sana!" Ucap _Yoongi_ sambil menuntun roh itu melihat ke atas. Bagi orang biasa itu hanyalah langit biasa, tapi bagi orang yang bisa 'melihat' ada seberkas cahaya untuk menuntun seseorang.

"Kau sudah bisa melihatnya? Aku adalah rembulanmu" Ucap _Yoongi_ dengan senyum menawannya.

" ** _Ah…Aku melihatnya…Terima kasih"_** Roh itu menghilang oleh cahaya tadi. Jimin yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum, sedangkan Taehyung masih diam membatu seperti tadi, bahkan dia belum berkedip. Jimin yang melihat itu memasang seringainya.

"Hayo loh! Taetae! Kamu jatuh cinta ya?" Goda Jimin sambil colek dagu Taehyung. Taehyung yang akhirnya sadar, kesal dengan kelakuan Jimin. Mengangkat tangannya memukul kepala Jimin, tapi langsung dihindar oleh Jimin dan berlindung dibelakang _Yoongi._

"Tolong kak! Eh….Siapa nama kakak?" Tanya Kise yang masih berlindung di belakang Tetsuna.

"Apa katamu? Aku ini Yoongi" Jawaban _Yoongi_ membuat Jimin dan Taehyung terkejut.

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Memang benar, ada roh yang melindungiku. Dialah yang memberiku kekuatan. Wujud ini, pasti karena kekuatan rohnya" Jelas _Yoongi_.

"Jadi, kau betul-betul roh pelindung?" Tanya Taehyung dan dapat jawaban anggukan kepala dari _Yoongi._

"Cara bicaramu berbeda dengan Yoongi yang asli. Apa itu pengaruh kekuatan roh juga?! Seperti 2 roh di satu wadah dan saling bertukar" Ucap Jimin sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Iya, bisa dibilang seperti itu" Ucap _Yoongi_ mengiyakan perkataan Jimin tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kupeluk begini, sedekat ini apa reaksimu?" Kata Jimin langsung memeluk _Yoongi_ dari belakang.

 **Plaakk**

Jimin langsung kena tamparan dari _Yoongi_ , sedangkan Taehyung terkejut melihat kejadian Jimin ditampar.

"Ini reaksiku! Ternyata kau benar-benar nekat. Wahai! Laki-laki mesum. Kubuat kau mati tanpa kubur" Jimin yang melihat itu langsung lari menghindar, sedangkan _Yoongi_ mengejarnya. Jadilah, main kejar-kejaran.

"TOLONG AKU, TAEHYUNG" Teriak Jimin yang masih dikejar oleh _Yoongi_ , tapi Taehyung hanya diam, gak mau ikut-ikutan.

" **Aku jadi penasaran tentang roh pelindungnya Yoongi, tapi baguslah Yoongi. Sekarang kau tau, perubahan wujudmu bukan karena roh jahat, tapi karena roh pelindung"** Batin Taehyung yang tersenyum kecil, dan tanpa sadar dia tidak memanggil nama lengkap Yoongi.

 _Yoongi_ yang masih mengejar Jimin, akhirnya memengang kerah baju Jimin, lalu menariknya sampai jatuh terduduk. Sebelum memukul lagi, wujudnya kembali menjadi Yoongi asli. Yoongi yang baru sadar terkejut melihat Jimin, dan melepas pegangannya dari kerah baju Jimin.

"Hampir membunuh orang nih" Kata Jimin sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Karena dengan kejadian itu, sepertinya Yoongi masih belum bisa tenang dengan perubahan wujudnya.

* * *

TBC


End file.
